Dragon Demon
by snowmistress
Summary: Hiei and his two compainions learn of a girl that is half demon and living on earth, they go to bring her to the demon world and after just a few days of the girl living there Hiei is starting to feel strange new emotions, could Hiei fall in love?
1. Chapter1 prolouge

**Dragon Demon **

**Chapter 1**

Written by- Snowmistress & edited by- halfdemongirl92

Disclaimer: don't own so don't sue or blood will be spilt!

Hope u enjoy! -

Your name is Sahvana. You have long black hair and gray eyes. You live alone. Your Mother and father died when you were little but you can only remember how much you wanted them dead because they'd hit you and you were taken into foster care but you didn't like the people they put you with because they all were mean and beat you or always extremely positive and happy all the time, which needless to say is extremely creepy. You ran away from your last foster parents 6 years ago when you were 10 and now at 16 you're still living on the streets. You have no friends and are all alone working a part-time job at a bar for a little bit of cash to get by on and you are a sensitive, kind've bipolar-ish, person.

**story**

**Sahvana's pov**

"Well off to work." You said to yourself as you walked toward BIG BOB'S BAR (corny I know don't laugh or I'll kill you! ) to start your shift. You walked into the bar and went into the back room to change into the skimpy little uniform required of all female employees at the bar, it was a mid-drift black tank-top with the bar name on the left breast pocket and a pair of shorts that look like something Daisy Duke (dukes of hazard) used to wear. So you changed and went out with your tablet to take some orders. So you went up to this table with three guys sitting at it and asked, the normal, boring question, "Are you guys ready to order?", with the stupid smile that supposedly made the customers think that you were actually glad to look like a slut serving horny guys alcohol.

All three men turned toward you and one had beautiful crimson eyes and black hair that was all spiked with a starburst on the one side and was wearing black pants and a tight black t-shirt that showed all of his muscles and his sexy body and the best thing was is he looked about your age, and the one next to him had awesome white hair that was about 3 inches long and spiked up all over with grayish blue tips and sapphire eyes that were like they ended, he looked about 25, and next to him was a guy with black gelled back hair and brown eyes and looked about your age and was looking at you a little too cocky for your liking.

"Don't give me that look pervert this is just a bar no one gets special treats got that! So order and quit staring at my ass!" You said waiting impatiently for them to order without the smile that had previously occupied your face.

Then the one with the white hair said, "Excuse my friend he's had that problem for quiet a while, I just want a regular beer the other two are underage." He said smiling politely.

"I'll be right back, thank-you." You said and went to go and get him his beer. When you returned you gave him his beer and said, "That will be $1.50, sir."

And then the pervert turned and said, "Oh I'll pay for you Saymi, my treat." And he handed you a $20 and said, "You can, keep the change." And winked at you, thinking he had impressed you. But wasn't even close but you weren't going to argue on getting a $19.50 tip for a $1.50 beer.

Then the guy with the spiky black hair said, "Hey jackass why don't you leave her alone she already told you to back off."

"Whatever, Hiei just calm down I promise if you like her so much I'll let you bed her first." The pervert said with a smirk as the sexy guy who he called Hiei turned and glared at him and you blushed.

All night while you was working you noticed those three guys stayed till' you closed and they seemed to be trying to watch you when you weren't looking and you just tried to ignore it and get your work done.

**after work**

You started walking to the apartment that you just got last week and all of a sudden someone grabbed you from behind and covered your nose and mouth with a white cloth with alcohol (or whatever the hell that crap is that makes people pass out) on it and you tried to fight him but he was very strong and you were losing consciousness quickly and getting weaker and weaker until, finally you passed out.

**Saymi pov**

She stopped struggling and went limp in your arms and you knew she had finally passed out so you removed the cloth from her nose and mouth. Then Hiei and Yusuke (the sexy one and the pervert from before) stepped out from behind a building. And you let Yusuke and Hiei pick her up form where you had let her fall to the ground and you all walked into the alley and you opened a portal to the dimension in which you live at was and you, Hiei, and Yusuke with the girl went through the portal.

-Snowmistress-

Hi guys this is my first posted story, I've been writing it for two or three years, but it took so long to get posted because I hand write it then type it, then I had to edit it, then I had to get a fanfic name, and then I had to go through the posting process, so…sigh anyways please review, imp as nervous as hell because I don't know if its any good.

So review with your honest opinion please and thankies!


	2. Chapter2 interesting newcomer

Disclaimer- no I do not own Yu Yu Hakushow nor will I ever but I DO own Serina, Saymi, and all the other charaters I've made up for my story and you cant use them unless you are permitted by mwah! Or I'll kick your ass!

Dragon Demon

Chapter 2

**Sahvana's pov**

You woke up in a room that had black walls and dark red flames going up them and doors that had skeletons on them. Then you looked at the bed you were lying on and it was all black sheets and the pillows looked like skeletons and the bed had a crimson red canopy over it. In front of the bed on the other side of the room was a big screen TV. With DVD's, cd's, tapes, and games all around it. You also saw a desk against one wall that was painted crimson and the lamp on it had an awesome lamp shade, the lamp shade was a picture of skeletons piled up on rocks bleeding from the eyes also it had a door leading out to a balcony and there were three more doors which probably were one to the rest of the house, a bathroom, and a closet, this room was awesome. Then your thoughts were interrupted by someone coming in the door.

You jumped out of the bed screaming in terror when you realized it was one the men from the bar, it was the one known as Hiei, the hot one, right now you didn't care how cute he was he kidnapped you and you weren't going to wait and see what he was going to do with you. So you took your chances and tried to make a run for the door that led to the rest of the house so at least then you could try to find an exit.

**Hiei's pov**

You came into the room where you guys were keeping the girl you were told went by the name Sahvana and saw that she wasn't passed out any longer and she was terrified but desperate to get out because she was so scared and tried to make a run for the door. She tried to run past you but you stepped in front of her and stopped her in her tracks but she was trying to fight back and kicked at you and she almost hit her target once but you closed your legs quickly not wanting to take a hit there, then you threw her over your shoulder and carried her to the bed and held her there as you yelled for the others, "Saymi! Yusuke! Hurry up and come in here she's awake!"

Sure enough not a minute later they came into the room.

"Hey Hiei having fun?" asked the pervert smirking.

"Shut the hell up Yusuke and help me." You said not amused.

So Yusuke came over and held the other side and started rubbing up and down her leg staring at her with a smirk on his face and said, "Hi there sleeping beauty feel better now that I'm here?"

"Hey Yusuke, I asked you to hold her down not make her throw up." You said.

**Sahvana's pov**

_Oh my god they're going to keep me here forever or kill me I don't want to die, I'm only 16. _Then you stopped struggling and started crying from being so scared. "D-d-don't k-kill me. I'm only 16 I don't want to die I'll do anything, please." You begged. As you curled up in a ball at the head of the bed crying.

**Hiei's pov**

_She thinks we're going to kill her. Poor ona if only she knew why she were here._ you thought.

"We're not going to kill you." You said flatly.

"What? Then why am I here for your perverted pleasure or as a slave? Do you think telling me your not going to kill me makes me feel any better? As long as I know I have to stay here against my will with three guys I don't think that's going to make me feel any better asshole!" She said suddenly in a rage of fury as she swung her fist toward your face but you caught her hand in mid swing with one hand as to not be struck.

You turned around and looked at her and said, "You are going to have to live with the fact that you're living with guys because it's where you're going to stay because it's where you belong." You said.

"How the hell do you know I belong here? Why do I belong here? I don't belong here, take me back!" she screamed back at you.

"You belong here because you are a dragon demon and we were sent to come and get you to come and live with us because demons don't belong with humans, not to mention dangerous to them." Said Saymi.

"Demons aren't real they're only in fairytales you morons! Great now I know I'm gonna die; your all psycho's who think demons are real." She said.

"Should we show her Saymi?" you asked.

"Show me what?" She asked.

"Yes show her." Saymi said and then you all transformed into our demon forms

**You/Hiei**- Green skin with eyes everywhere claws turn black and grow longer.

**Yusuke **- Long down to ankle brown hair with dark blue marks all over body.

**Saymi**- Hair turns pitch black and eyes turn into grayish-bluish with no pupils. He grew long claws and dog ears along with a matching tail.

And then she screamed and passed out again.

"Great. Well someone, other than Yusuke, should stay here until she wakes up again so she doesn't try to escape again. So congrats Saymi." You said.

"Sorry Hiei I need to make more meds. To stock up on since you keep getting in fights and using up all my antibiotics. So you or Yusuke are going to have to do it." Saymi said.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to do it unless you want her to get pregnant by leaving Yusuke alone with her." You said.

"Good point, Hiei you stay." Said Saymi.

So then Yusuke and Saymi left to go do whatever. You went and sat beside Sahvana.

_Why was she so scared… was I really that scary?_

Then she began to stir once again.

-Snowmistress-

Hi's

Well I got chapter 2 out and im still waiting on reviews people!

Anyways hope you liked this chapter! And by the way if the chapters are to short or too long tell me I didn't know how much I should put per chapter.


	3. Chapter3 Telepathy and what did i say?

Disclaimer-don't own so don't sue

Dragon Demon

Chapter 3

**Sahvana's pov**

You woke up again in the same room but there was some one sitting beside you.

_Is…is it that boy…Hiei?_

_It is, I wander what he's thinking about just sitting there on the bed he looks so at peace and cute._ Just sitting there thinking. Then you sighed in peace of staring at this beautiful site when he jumped up.

Then said, "Oh, you're awake. Well don't try to run away again ok we're not bad we just want you to live with people like yourself and feel normal and help get rid of evil demons and stuff like that yah know and will try to hit me so much." He said quickly as to get it all in before you found something to say to protest.

"Ok." You said simply.

"Ok? Really you trust and believe us?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well you guys did have some very convincing and scary proof that demons are real and I trust you guys but if I'm a demon what kind am I and why have I never been able to use my powers?" You asked wanting some answers.

"Well you're a dragon demon and you might not have ever shown your powers because you never wanted to bad enough or that they are going to stay bottled up until you figure out how turn full demon. By the way would you come downstairs with me to meet the other two?"

"What other two, the ones from the bar?" you asked confused.

"No." he said, "The two girls."

"Thank god I was afraid I was going to be the only girl and feel awkward a lot." You said relieved by this news.

So you went downstairs with Hiei to see the girls and saw two girls sitting there. One had Bright red hair with black highlights and bright yellow cat eyes that looked awesome but creepy at the same time and was wearing a black kimono with bright red flames on it and had cat ears and the other one had sea green hair and bright crimson eyes. She was very pale and had on a light blue kimono with snowflakes on it.

"Girls, this is Sahvana, Sahvana this is Serina (girl with cat eyes and ears) and this is Yukina (other girl in blue).

"Hi there" you said trying to sound happy.

"Hi" they both said at the same time then started watching TV again.

Then Saymi came in and said, "So she ….."

"Yeah she trusts us and understands most of what's going on." Hiei finished for him.

"Well that's great and by the way supper is ready so come and get it." Saymi said. So you all went into the dining room and sat down you only ate a little because after all that happened today you weren't really hungry.

**f.f. to 3rd day there**

(The past few days you've gotten really close to Hiei and had gotten used to these people pretty well except Yusuke you just can't get used to a person who is always trying to touch/look at you and say things to you to get you to like him but it just disgusts you.)

You woke up and thought, _wonder if Hiei thinks anything of me?_

_Well maybe he wants to know if you think about him first_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……" you screamed.

**Hiei's pov**

You were listening to Sahvana's thoughts this morning and talked to her the first time in her head. _Well maybe he wants to know if you have thoughts about him first,_ you said in her head. And then you heard her scream from down the hall and you thought someone was attacking her or something and ran down to see if she was ok.

"Sahvana what's wrong?" you asked as you went over to her as she was sitting on the floor holding her head and her eyes were full of tears and terror.

"Holy shit I'm really going insane!" she screamed.

"What are you talking about?" you asked getting concerned.

"I'm hearing a voice in my head Hiei I'm going totally nuts!" she screamed.

"No your not I just talked to you through telepathy." you said.

"How did you do it?" she asked curiosity playing in her voice.

"sigh I have a jagan eye." He said pulling off the white head band.

"Wow…how did you get it? Where did you get it? Did it hurt to get it?" you asked with more curiosity.

"I got it by a man named Shigure. It hurt a lot yeah." You said.

"Wow, that's really cool. So basically you and I could have conversations in our thoughts at any time?" asked Sahvana with much curiosity.

_Wow, she doesn't think I'm a freak. She actually thinks its kinda cool, wow someone that's only known me for about 3-4 days actually kinda understands and accepts me._

"Hello, Hiei? Are you still with me here? Hello, earth to Hiei, your having a conversation remember!" You heard Sahvana saying to you.

"What, huh? Oh sorry. I was just thinking. And to your question yeah basically." You said apologetically.

"Cool. So what were you thinking so deeply about that you had to be snapped out of?" asked Sahvana anxious to see if it was about her.

"Oh nothing its just you've only known me for 3 or 4 days and I take you away from your home even your world tell you, you can't go back and then tell you your dragon demon and I can read minds because of my third eye and you have no problem with it and I was just was thinking of how cool but strange it was that you've already accepted that you're a dragon and that we've taken you away from everything you've ever known and someone finally cares for me but I never cared for anyone so I'm kinda not sure about anything." You said with a sympathetic and confused sort of way.

**Sahvana's pov**

As Hiei told you what he was thinking you listened and heard sympathy in his voice. "I don't care that you took me from all that, I hated it. And so what if I'm a dragon demon I can deal. And why wouldn't I accept or understand you having a third eye? I mean I am going to be sprouting spikes, a tail, and wings, frankly, I think you're more normal than me and I hear that sympathy in your voice and I don't want you're DAMN SYMPATHY! I don't want anyone's damn sympathy. So just leave! Leave me!" You said because you now were mad because you knew he was sympathizing for you and you hate getting sympathy you hated it because people always felt bad or said that they _wish_ they could do something or that they will do something and they are just to lazy to do a damn thing about It, they were lier's and you hated lier's.

"I didn't mean to upset you I'm sorry. I….." Hiei said as you interrupted him.

"Just leave me now I don't want your sympathy or your apologies get out!" You said getting angrier.

"No, Sahvana I want to know what I said wrong. How did I upset you?" Hiei said as he went to reach for you.

"NO!" you screamed and pushed him away and went out onto your balcony and jumped down off of it and ran towards the forest in an angry rage.

"Wait no! Come back you can't run around on your own like this. It's dangerous!" Hiei screamed as he jumped off the balcony running after you.

-Snowmistress-

HIEI to the rescue!

And you'll have to wait til I get chapter 4 out to find out what happens:p

HA! Sucks to be you people doesn't it? Anyway look at my HIEI in all his glory!

YAY! HIEI! And the chibi version of the same attack in this pic…

Fear the almighty chibi!


	4. Chapter4 oh understanding the spaz

Chapter 4

Disclaimer-No! Again I do not own yu yu hakushow! If I did hiei would have admitted his relation to Yukina and Kuwabara would get his ass kicked every time he drooled over Yukina! God he's so fugly!

**Hiei's pov**

"Wait no, Sahvana! Stop!" you screamed after her. You finally caught up. _Wow she is almost as fast as me,_ you thought, you grabbed her and you both fell to the ground and you looked down at her. But as soon as you looked down she punched you in the face. But you held her hands down now cautiously as to not let her strike you again.

She was now crying, screaming, and trying to break free. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone. I hate you! You'll never understand no one **EVER **will! I don't want to be hurt. I don't want to be hurt!" she was screaming frantically.

You then said, "I'm taking you back to the house, now."

"No! Please no leave me alone!" she screamed. But you just ignored it and picked her up and threw her over your shoulder, still kicking and screaming, and ran for the house.

**when got to house**

You came in the door with her still over your shoulder kicking and screaming, "Leave me alone and put me down!"

"Yusuke, come here and help me." you said as everyone in the living room stared at you with Sahvana.

Then Yusuke came in and said, "God Hiei what the hell did you say to make her this mad?"

"Just help and open her bedroom door for me dammit unless you want to carry her!" you said getting annoyed and frustrated.

"Stay calm, I'm going, I'm going." Yusuke said not wanting to try and carry Sahvana in such an angry state. When you got upstairs you walked into her room you laid and held Sahvana to the bed.

"You can go now Yusuke I can take care of it from here." You said.

"Let me go I just want to be alone please Hiei." She said thrashing.

"Not until you calm down and tell me why you ran off. what did I say wrong?" you said.

"Nothing you wouldn't understand" She said crying.

"Please just tell me. I promise I wont hurt you just tell me what I did or said wrong." You said holding her down securely.

"You said you didn't know if you could care for someone because you had never cared for anyone before and it hurt me that you might not be able to care for me because I care for you Hiei, a lot, do understand that I've never felt like this for anyone before? And you just blatantly said you couldn't love me back." She screamed at you.

You were taken aback at this. No one had ever truly cared for you like this. For all you may know she could truley love you, like she had claimed. But now you might have blown it.

"I…I'm sorry Sahvana. Please forgive me… I have never had anyone like you this close to me…and if you give me the chance I won't hurt you. Please…give me a chance." You said looking away.

**Sahvana's pov**

As you listened to what Hiei said the words played over and over in your head.

_If you give me the chance…I don't know if I can Hiei…I have been hurt before…maybe…I…_

_PLEASE, Sahvana, I beg of you,_ Hiei pleaded in your head.

_Ok I'll give you a chance,_ you said in your head

Then Hiei released you and kissed you. For the first time in a long time you felt safe. Then you guys continued making out until Yusuke came in, without knocking, and saw you two together. Then he said, "I knew it, so you did like the _mysterious _waitress didn't you!" he said referring back to what they argued about at the bar and making a joke of it.

"Get out Yusuke don't you know how to knock baka!" Hiei yelled at him.

"Why, would you be scared that sometime I would just walk in and see some of your spicy action Hiei?" Yusuke joked. As Hiei turned red of embarrassment but mostly to the fact that Yusuke was pissing him off!

"Yusuke, if you want to see ass then I suggest you get a camera so you can tape your ass getting kicked if you don't get out of here now!" Hiei yelled at Yusuke.

"Fine, Fine but please don't moan to loud tonight I would like to get some sleep you know." He said as he started to close the door and leave.

"Bastard" Hiei whispered under his breath.

"Hey did you forget about me or are you just more interested in Yusuke?" you said teasing Hiei.

"How could I forget about you? You're the most beautiful thing in the universe Sahvana." Hiei said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Then all of a sudden a great pain shot threw your body and you screamed.

-Snowmistress-

Oh my! What is wrong with Sahvana, you ask? You'll just have to wait now won't you won't you? Mwahahahahaha! Feel my cruel and unusual wrath!

Oh and special thanks list for reviewers will be listed from now on and bty I am very ashamed of you people for not reviewing! Shame on you for being so god damn lazy and boring! GAH! My list is extremely short so far so REVIEW! You god damned people!

-shorty Bay-b

THANK YOU! You are a very gracious person to not be a freakin lazy ass, I thank you.

Or as my Spanish teacher would say….Gracias senorita!


	5. Chapter5 WTF! whats wrong with her!

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- sigh again, yes I will say it again, …….**_I _Do _not_ own the characters on here from the anime show so don't sue my ass got it?!**

**I already have a stalker, parents, older/younger sisters, teachers, and friends to deal with don't make come over there and kick your sorry little asses over a suing trial!**

**Hiei's pov**

You kissed Sahvana again then as you both stopped to take a breath then suddenly she screamed louder than ever.

"What's wrong?" you asked her getting very scared.

"Hiei…….my…tailbone….up….to my…back….pain! Hiei make it stop!" she screamed and stuttered with pain. (do not laugh at the corny line! I mean god what do you think you would sound like if you were in great, agonizing pain? Frankly I don't think you'd care, because of the pain!)

"What? your back and tail bone?" you asked confused and then flipped her over and tore the back of her shirt off and saw spikes forcing there way threw her skin and a tail forcing its way from her tail bone and tore threw her pants. _What? This can't be her tail, spikes, and wings come at separate times she shouldn't be getting her spikes and tail at the same time now. She has to be in massive pain. I have to get Saymi he has to help her. _You then looked down at her she bleeding strongly and she was no longer conscious you then laid her down on her stomach gently and ran around the house yelling and looking for Saymi. When you found him you told him what had happened and you both went back to the room to check her.

"Hiei, could you go get me a wash cloth and a basin of water. While I go and get the medications I need to treat her ok." Saymi said after he took a good look at her.

"Ok I'll be right back." You said already out the door.

You and Saymi came back with the stuff and started treating her, but you mostly were cutting a hole in a pair of pants for her to wear because of her tail and holes in the back of a shirt for her spikes.

"Hiei, um, she has a fever of 100, has lost a lot of blood, and is in shock from all the pain she might be unconscious for a while I think you should watch over her for a couple days just in case ok." Saymi said knowing that you had feelings for her and were worried.

"Ok, thanks Saymi." You said as he walked out the door.

You then went over to Sahvana and covered her up and lay down beside her with your arms around her waist and feel asleep.

When you woke up Sahvana was still out so you just laid there staring at her and played with her hair.

**Sahvana's pov**

You woke up and saw Hiei lying next to you, playing with your hair.

"Finally you're awake." Hiei said smiling, "you got your first dragon features, a set of spikes and a tail."

You just nodded your head not really having the strength to turn and look to see. And then Hiei pulled you closer to him and said, "I was so worried about you, you lost a lot of blood, had a fever, and were in physical shock from all the pain and we weren't sure when you were going to get up and…" but you kissed him cutting him off.

"I'm ok now stop worrying." You said to him with a playful yet tired smile as he kissed you back.

"Ready to see if you're any good at fighting and have your first training session?" Hiei asked you helping you sit up.

"Sure why not I have 16 years worth of bottled up anger so why not let it lose." You said smiling and laughing.

-snowmistress-

Oh my! 16 years worth…hn…well we'll see later, oh im sorry, _you'll_ see later cause I already know, I wrote it! Hahahahaha! sigh being cruel is so much fun!


	6. Chapter6 First Training session

Chapter 6

Disclaimer-no I do not own the shows charaters nor the show itself for that matter….damn, what a shame…sigh life sucks, doesn't it?

sahvana pov

"Ready to see if you're any good at fighting and have your first training session?" Hiei asked you helping you sit up.

"Sure why not I have 16 years worth of bottled up anger so why not let it lose." You said smiling and laughing.

Hiei then took you downstairs and said, "Let's go Yusuke, Sahvana says she's ready for her first training session."

At that Yusuke, Hiei, and yourself went out the door and Hiei said, "Come and get on my back we will get there in no time flat if we run it." So you got on his back and he and Yusuke started to run and stopped suddenly at a clearing with a waterfall and big river and Hiei put you down.

"Wow this is beautiful." you said looking around the clearing, there was luscious green grass in the flat, round clearing and a waterfall that poured into a river which actually looked like a big pond that was connected to a small river, hard to describe it really except for magically magnificent.

"Well we didn't come here for the beauty." Hiei said, "We're here for training."

"Well than let's get to it." You said ready for any kind of training.

"Well we can start with a few small fight sessions and you can start with Yusuke while I observe." Hiei said with a smirk.

"Well this is going to be fun I get to wrestle Sahvana." Yusuke said in a sick perverted voice.

"Keep your pants buttoned and zipped for that matter Yusuke and this is not wrestling this is where I kick your ass in a real fight not a wimpy wrestling match, besides, wrestling is for gay guys to have an excuse to roll around on the floor with each other, while atb the same time have people think they're actually participating in a sport when really there just observing a really well disguised male sex orgy." You said back.

"Uh… ok well… have it your way princess." Yusuke said obviously confused by the big, confusing words that you had used.

Then you two started the fight. Yusuke went to hit you in the left shoulder but you drop kicked him and made him fall over.

"Match! Sahvana 1 Yusuke 0." You said loudly looking down on Yusuke.

"Beginners luck, don't count on winning again." Yusuke said.

"Whatever Yusuke just don't hold back on me, I'm a biggie girl now ok." You said teasing him.

The fight started and once again you kicked his ass. This time he had tried to trip you but you jumped up and nailed him in the face.

"Ow!" hiei said.

she can kick ass, wonder if he's gonna be ok…hell who am I kidding, I don't care (hiei thinking to himself)

"Kick his ass Sahvana!" Hiei yelled watching you kick Yusuke's ass over and over again.

After Yusuke had tried to beat you 8 times and already had bruises everywhere and was hurting all over he walked or should I say, limped, over to Hiei and said, "I'll observe now you take her Hiei" and Hiei walked over.

"So Hiei, you want some kick-ass too?" you asked playfully, "At least you will be somewhat of a challenge to me and put up a fight."

So you started the fight by going for the head and he caught your foot and spun you around but you landed and whipped his legs out from underneath him with your tail.

"Wow I knew you were strong but you put up a good fight!" Hiei said getting up.

This time Hiei had your hands behind your back and said, "So do I put up a good fight or do I put up a great fight?" He asked playfully.

"Nope, just a good fight, not great, just good." You said as you kicked him in the balls and flipped him over onto his back.

"So do I put up a good or great fight Hiei?" you asked whispering jokingly into his ear.

"Great, Ow, really great just don't ever pull those moves on me ever again. So I'm guessing you weren't lying about having 16 years of anger built up." Hiei said standing up slowly.

"No I didn't lie, and by the way I know you were holding back." You said helping him get up and giving him a look that let him know he couldn't hide anything from you.

"Well let's head back. I'm in pain and I am sure Hiei is now and I think it is going to rain." Said Yusuke, standing up slowly.

"No I think I will stay here for a while to think. Besides I like the rain." You said.

**Hiei's pov**

Sahvana said she was gonna stay out here for a while.

_She is probably just gonna stay here but I think I will stay here to…but she won't know that ( hiei's gonna go all James bond on your asses! cha!)…wonder what she is thinking about._

With that you jumped up into the tree and sat down to watch her as Yusuke headed back.

_"Hm… I wonder why Hiei held back on me…I wonder if he likes me…AHH no, no I will not think things like that…but what if he does I have never had a guy like me, well like me for me, and not my body, before…he is nice and cute and stuff but do I truly love him?"(Ssha! So much for, 'not thinking such things'!) _

_Hm… good questions Sahvana…do I like you? Do I love you? Am I cute and stuff? Wait… no, not gonna answer that question…_, you blocked your weird thoughts out of your head and took a quick listen to Sahvana's thoughts and heard her think, _I think I'll meditate for a while,_ so you started to watch Sahvana again and Sahvana was in her bra and underwear. You just sat there and gawked staring. _wow I never knew she was so curvy she was always wearing my loose shirts and I knew she had some ass for a figure because of all my pants being tight on her butt, but damn… she looks nice half naked, Wait I didn't just think that did I? It's a good thing I only thought it, she'd kick my ass…again!_ Then you remembered you were watching Sahvana and looked towards the water fall and you only saw her left foot finish going behind the falls. So instead of blowing your cover and moving to another tree you listened very closely to see if she was thinking anything, but there was nothing so you just sat there waiting for her to think or move back into sight. You started to dose off when you heard a scream. Sahvana's scream. So you jumped from the tree and ran towards the falls. As you did this Sahvana ran from behind the falls going to grab her clothes and get away but a black cloud like thing chased after her.

As soon as her eyes were on you she began to run towards you. But her being the klutz she tripped and the black cloud caught up to her and surrounded her.

_Dammit that thing is trying to take her!_

-snowmistress-

Don't you all hate me for my renowned cliff-hanger endings each chapter? Well, I, I, I,…..am not sorry! My story you no touchy! I feel like making cliff hanger endings so :p to all you complainers out there!


End file.
